


Аска

by centrefolds



Category: unterart
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: вдохновлено композицией Unterart "Aska"постапокалипсис, антиутопия, эксперименты с временами, альтернативная фантастика





	Аска

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено композицией Unterart "Aska"  
> постапокалипсис, антиутопия, эксперименты с временами, альтернативная фантастика

Она танцевала. Представляла, как вокруг могла бы виться толпа жаждущих ее мужчин, может быть, даже женщин. Они бы смотрели на неё с вожделением и мечтали бы прикоснутся, но никого кроме неё там не было. Никого кроме неё там очень и очень давно не было. Наверное, с самого События. Странно, что из этого бара не сделали музей или какое-нибудь культовое место. Она думала, что всё будет по-другому, но его просто закрыли, заколотили окна, разбили вывеску и повесили на дверь десяток замков. Конечно, для неё это не было проблемой. Стоило пожелать, сняли бы не только замки, но она не хотела возвращаться в прошлое — слишком больно. Даже этот обрывок воспоминаний был лишним. 

Она покачнулась. Повела бедрами из стороны в сторону. Снова ухватилась за балку, торчащую из стола. Да, так гораздо лучше. 

Казалось, что она на самом деле слышит музыку в этом бесконечном гуле. После События люди стали настолько боятся тишины, что окружили себя заводами. Производство расцвело, как никогда прежде и не останавливалось ни на секунду. Верховный специально не снижал уровень шума, чтобы все выжившие помнили. И боялись. 

Как хорошо, что можно подумать ЭТО. Сейчас подумать — это почти сказать вслух. Она остановилась, рукой все еще держась за балку, прокашлялась, как будто готовилась к речи.

— Б.. боялись...

Ничего не произошло, но она всё равно обернулась — никто не появился за её спиной. Передернула плечами, по спине пробежали мурашки. Вернулась обратно и продолжила танцевать. Откидывая назад голову, извиваясь. Ее возбуждало то, что она сказала ЭТО вслух. 

В тишине и одиночестве. Казалось, что у нее закрыты глаза, но на самом деле, не было нужды их закрывать или открывать. Никто не посмеет ослушаться, никто не будет подглядывать. Остался только один вход. Открыто и свободно, насколько это возможно в замкнутом пространстве. Эти недоговорки теперь основа всей её жизни. Полу-тишина, полу-темнота, полу-леди, полу-жена, полу-человек, полу-право, полу-выбор, полу-страх. И только она одна среди всего этого полу-полная и полу-цельная. 

Распустила волосы по плечам, идеально красное платье создавало идеальный контраст.

За дверьми стояли телохранители. Глухие и слепые. За годы службы они научились игнорировать всё, что не выходило за Правила, а она научилась ничего не нарушать. Поначалу она пыталась с ними разговаривать, угощала чаем, давала им клички, потом начала с ними заигрывать и откровенно трогать, но, если хотя бы один терял самообладание, на следующий день приходила новая пара. Может они уже не были людьми. Она больше не спрашивала.

Верховный Лидер ни разу ей не ответил. Хотя совсем он перестал ей отвечать уже на второй год после События. Сначала она думала, что это нормально, мир должен устроится и тогда они снова будут вместе, как раньше, но... Но она продолжала глупо надеяться. Она бы сбежала, если бы было с кем. Если бы было куда. Поэтому она пришла в этот заброшенный бар. Очередной каприз, в котором никто не посмеет отказать, потому это не нарушает Правила.

— Правила созданы, чтобы защитить нас всех, всё человечество от ядерной зимы. Если хоть один оступится, он потянет за собой всю нашу общину. Заботьтесь друг о друге, не позволяйте никому по глупости нарушить Правила. — Она слышала этот голос, как будто он все ещё вещал через громкоговорители на каждом перекрёстке и в каждой прихожей. Они не нарушали тайну личной жизни, что вы, нет, как можно. Просто дома, которые нельзя было полностью охватить из прихожей перестраивали. Для нашей безопасности. Чтобы мы могли спешно выбежать в бункер.

Ей надоело танцевать ещё когда она вспомнила про Верховного. Даже в своих мыслях она не могла назвать его по имени. Может она его уже и не помнит. Облизала губы. Села на стол.

Закричала.

Кричала изо всех сил, вскочив и почти сложившись пополам. Кричала, широко открыв рот и сжимая кулаки. Кричала, что есть мочи. Кричала и слышала еле слышный писк. Хваталась за стол и пыталась его опрокинуть, но упала сама. Своим красным платьем сметала пыль, на идеально красивых ногах появились ссадины, идеально гладкие руки погружались в мусор, грязь и пыль.

Если бы окно не было забито, она бы увидела свой мир. Кислотный, темно-зеленый, черный. Недалеко отсюда проходит граница промзоны, а сразу за ней купол. Она не видела его, но знала. Знала, потому что видела, что за ним. Бесконечное серое ничего. Как будто вся планета заледенела, а потом покрылась пеплом. Неровная серая поверхность, на сколько хватает глаз. И только здесь есть цвет, жизнь, люди, в конце концов. Они не пытаются возродить человечество, но уже и не пытаются выжить. Они просто живут по Правилам Верховного Лидера. Прошло меньше десяти лет, а жизнь изменилась настолько, что даже её дети не знают, как было раньше. Уже её дети не знают многих слов и не могут понять старые книги, потому что не видят в них смысла. Ни в образах, ни в проблемах. Сейчас нет бедности и преступности. Нет самомнения и сожалений. Все четко подчинено негласному кодексу, порождаемому Правилами.

Ей казалось, что будет романтично никому не сказать и отправится в место из своей юности, чтобы танцевать легко и свободно, как тогда, но на самом деле, это было пустой идеей. Она не бунтарь. В этом мире не осталось бунтарей. Может быть их никогда и не было. Иногда она не знает, была ли она сама или она тоже проекция Верхового Лидера.

Он умер. Больше ничем нельзя это объяснить. Ей уже не страшно и не больно. Где-то глубоко, может быть, но даже там больше разочарования. Горечи, желчи, такой же кислотно-зеленой, как мир вокруг. В центре, в их доме и рядом, зелень зеленого цвета. Солнечный свет и легкий аромат цветов. Если не приглядываться, кажется, будто все это настоящее. И это такая же полу-правда, как и все остальное.

Она хотела, чтобы было по-настоящему темно. Не так, как сейчас, когда все видно, но не различить цветов, если их не помнишь, а как было в прежнем мире. Идти наощупь. Прикасаясь к влажным стенам подвала, по которым течет вода. Кристально чистая настолько, что её даже можно пить. Она облизала пальцы, но на вкус здешняя пыль такая же, как везде: кислая, прогорклая и скрипит на зубах.

Она встала, слегка отряхнулась. Вышла, не глядя по сторонам пошла направо, в сторону центра. Слева и за спиной остается несколько развалин, включая этот бывший бар. Обломки, арматура, битое стекло. Как обычно в заброшенных кварталах, но не хватает того, что делало их привлекательными – жизни. Сквозь асфальт не пробивается трава. Нет цветных надписей и пустых банок из-под пива. Только дерево, метал, бетон и пыль.

Она возвращалась домой и это была вторая дорожка следов посреди покрывала из пыли. Телохранители сами, казалось, состояли из пыли, поэтому не было ни следов, ни звуков, они даже не дышали. Она знала, что это не так, знала, что они разумны в общепринятом понимании, но игнорировала. В какой-то момент она сняла обувь, возможно, еще на столе, она не помнила и теперь чувствовала, как из стоп течет кровь, а пыль забивает раны. Это даже удобно. И мягко. Настолько, что даже нежно.

Всего несколько домов и квартал закончился. Свежий асфальт, чистый воздух, сектора, на перекрестках мемориалы с Правилами, как заповеди. Над ними рупоры, которые давно молчат. Теперь о каждом объявлении оповещают в письменном виде. Строго по расписанию, чтобы не будить детей. Не пугать детей, захотелось ей поправить, но она не рискнула. Здесь уже нельзя, можно случайно показать лишнее. Или случайно увидеть лишнее. Она не решилась выбрать, что хуже.

Они все притворяются. Каждый из них. Все взрослые, которые живут в этом мире. Весь мир. И это действительно так. Потому что в мире осталась горстка в несколько сотен людей. А она их королева-матка. Самая здоровая и красивая, единственная, кто не попал под облучение, только её яйцеклетки нормально развиваются. Хотя все происходит в пробирке, она все равно чувствует, что её поимел каждый мужчина в этом мире, а каждая женщина её за это ненавидит. Она была бы рада не быть такой, но именно её, тогда еще — она посмотрела по сторонам — тогда ещё её Чарли, точно знал, когда мир схлопнется до этого маленького пузыря. Она тоже знала. Но совершенно не предполагала, что все будет так.

От окраины мира до дома всего пятнадцать минут. Даже босая она уложилась в это время. Уже на границе сада вокруг нее выросло целое стадо. Два телохранителя, смотритель, врач, горничная и компаньонка. Она не смотрела на них, а они боялись что-то сказать.

Прошла сразу в дом. Молчаливые, словно духи, они следовали за ней. Она просила, требовала, угрожала, просила снова, но никто её не слышал, никто не считал её человеком. Обычным, нормальным, выжившим, как они. Когда она хотела свернуть во двор, чтобы посмотреть на детей, которые носят её ДНК, они замерли и спрятались за своих настоящих матерей. Как будто она могла им чем-то угрожать. Как будто она написала эти Правила. Как будто они были написаны не вопреки ей. Но об этом никто не помнит. Все прошло в первые годы.

Страшно подумать, ей скоро будет сорок. Ему скоро будет сорок. По этому поводу вскроют новые пробирки и вырастят целый десяток детей, которые будут названы в честь Его имени и подвигов. В честь неё назовут пару-тройку девочек. Это похоже на комбинат, а не на улей. Может даже на паутину, а они все никогда не смогут из неё выбраться

Когда она просыпается по утрам, ей хочется услышать тишину, или пение птиц, или даже крики, что угодно, только не это бесконечный гул. К нему уже привыкли, он не наносит вреда здоровью и не мешает разговаривать, в те редкие моменты, когда кто-то говорит, а не отдает приказы, но он постоянно напоминает о том, что прежнего мира никогда не будет.

Она думала, что хочет все прекратить. Поэтому снова и снова надевала платье идеально красного цвета, так идущее к ее каштановым волосам и шла в бар, с которого все началось. Она снова и снова танцевала, пытаясь вызвать в себе хоть немного былой жажды жизни, любопытства, увлеченности, но получалось только вялое возбуждение, которое она не доносила до дома.

Иногда она приходила в постель к Верховному Лидеру. Он её не прогонял, нет, конечно. Он к ней безмерно добр. Он трахал её методично и размерено. Всегда чистый до стерильности. Кажется, ему даже нравилось, но он никогда не посылал за ней. Как и никогда с ней не разговаривал. Наверное, это началось с События. Потому что это он виноват, и они оба это знают.

Это было ужасно. Стоило только подумать, как сразу всполохи огня, ужасная вонь, крики, бьют витрины, её тащат, он её тащит в укрытие, она встречается взглядом с мужчиной и не видит в нем человека, это ходячая ярость, он кидается прямо на неё и его кровь на её лице, руках, платье, волосах, она проникает к ней в поры, впитывается и распространяется словно вирус. Она кричит, кричит, кричит, кричит, кричит… И просыпается.

Ей кажется, что тогда она проснулась в настоящей тишине и темноте. Но стоило пошевелится и холодный дневной свет больше не выключался. Первые дни все жались друг к другу и не знали, чего ожидать. Тогда тишина была гнетущей, пока лаборатория не запустила первых андроидов. Они шаркали и скрипели, успокаивая, как ночные сторожа с колотушкой. Они просто ходили по коридорам, и все потихоньку начали привыкать. Потом, почти сразу, всего через несколько месяцев, второе улучшенное поколение заменило первое. Они продолжали шаркать и скрипеть, но делали это в такт стандартного сердцебиения. Они же первыми вышли на поверхность. Именно второе поколение выбрало место для купола. Далеко они не могли уйти, пыль забивала их механизмы, поэтому начиная с третьего поколения появились разные специализации. Андроиды-разведчики, устойчивые к разной природной среде, умеющие только катится и передавать данные, андроиды-строители, андроиды, обслуживающие конвейеры, производящие андроидов, обслуживающих конвейеры и прочие прекрасные категории.

Сейчас в работе экспериментальное четвертое поколение. Он хочет сделать андроидов похожими на людей. Может быть сожалеет, она никогда не спрашивала. Она никогда не заходила в лаборатории после того, как вышли на поверхность.

В те времена, когда они жили в бункере, все было неплохо, если сравнивать. Все были при деле, даже она. Правда, сразу на административной должности распределителя, но тогда она еще не была маткой-праматерью. А он еще не был Великим Лидером. Она так и не поняла, как все случилось. Он вывел их на поверхность, но купол продукт нескольких лабораторий и коллектива ученых, как и андроиды. Как и все, что здесь сейчас есть. Это не его гениальная идея. Даже Правила были не его гениальной идеей, это помощник по связям, маркетолог, чтоб его. Наверное, думал, что Верховный поделится властью. Нет. На то он и Верховный. Он отказался от всего ради нас всех. Ради того, чтобы мы выжили, Он надежда человечества. Это зашло настолько далеко, что, когда она назвала его по имени, он ударил ее наотмашь.

Это было так неожиданно и сильно, что она упала 

— Прости, что мне могу сказать сейчас «я люблю тебя». – Она надеялась, что неприкрытый сарказм его заденет, но он не ответил, не извинился и даже не посмотрел на неё.

Прошёл мимо, слегка задев своим облачением. Сначала она молчала, потому что была на него обижена, а потом поняла, что он даже не заметил. Она обиделась еще сильнее и попыталась сбежать, после этого с ней всегда пара телохранителей. Свидетельство статуса и уважения, как он говорил. Но они оба знали, что это утверждение власти. Над ней и её телом.

После События, большая часть выживших освоила новые профессии. Те, кто работал в лабораториях, переквалифицировались, остальные учились с нуля. Только нужные специальности: ботаники, агротехники, врачи, электрики, сантехники, строители, операторы, множество маленьких пчелок-работников в одном улье.

По утрам они пели гимны. Это было бы похоже на летний лагерь. Проснулись по сигналу, умылись в общей комнате, поели каши, собрались в зале и начали петь. Заплаканные, покрасневшие глаза, голоса, сорванные от бесконечного плача, ссутуленные плечи, выпадающие волосы, боль, ужас, холодный белый свет, эхо, отражающееся от металлических стен, и андроиды, развозившие витамины. Прошел не один месяц прежде, чем они наконец-то начали звучать стройно и гордо, как и положено выжившим. Прошел не один месяц, прежде чем попытка не сойти с ума стала средством пропаганды. Он выступал, будто это было импровизированное собрание. Рассказывал о планах и достижениях, распределял роли и профессии. У нас не хватает людей на ферме, кто выращивал цветы? Несколько поднятых тощих рук, с обвисшими рукавами. Отлично, вы к Марне, второй сменой. День был разбит на короткие отрезки, в которых не оставалось времени, чтобы подумать и осознать произошедшее. Не было времени, чтобы вспомнить про свои семьи, друзей, любимые места, мороженое в парке летом, озера, ветер, так много всего, что утекало сквозь пальцы, подчиняясь ритму выживания.

С утра обязательные процедуры, собрания, гимны. После распределения первая и вторая смены с перерывом для обеда. Потом вечерняя смена, так же четыре часа - исследования, составление графиков, отчетов, фиксация каждого момента деятельности по уровням. От работников начальникам групп, от начальников групп заведующим секторами, от заведующих секторами распределителям, от распределителей напрямую самому Верховному. После крепкий здоровый восьмичасовой сон, полный отчаяния и одиночества. Все четыре самоубийства произошли ночью. После этого закрытые, однокомнатные клетки заменили общими комнатами, ставшими потом домами, выстроенными вокруг прихожей с рупором и системой слежения.

Режим, в котором ничему лишнему не было места. И это работало. Даже дольше, чем они рассчитывали. Уже после выхода на поверхность, когда гимны перестали быть необходимыми, когда люди перестали рыдать о погибшем, они все ещё отбивали время по этим сменам. 

Она думала, что у них будут какие-то группы поддержки, хотя бы время памяти, но все будто забыли. Не осталось ничего, Париж, увидеть и умереть, булочки с корицей, ванна, семьи, хоронить, деньги, гуманитарии — изгнанных понятий было гораздо больше, чем оставшихся. Она не слышала, чтобы детям читали сказки и не видела детских книг, только азбука в картинках с полезными профессиями. Её нарисовал один из смотрителей сектора гидропоники. Он спал каждый день на час меньше, чтобы отрисовывать страницу за страницей. Держался ровно в рамках Правил. Не больше часа на личные проекты и только в нерабочее время. Она видела эту книжку, мальчик держал её в руках и не знал, стоит ли прятать. Его мать тоже не знала, книги ведь не запрещены Правилами. 

Иногда ей кажется, что люди просто забыли, что была жизнь до правил и вне их.

1\. Верховный Лидер спас человечество и мы, единственные его представители, никогда этого не забудем 

2\. Мы возродим человечество с помощью Верховного Лидера и его жены, которая станет матерью нового мира

3\. Правила необходимы, чтобы был порядок и развитие. Четкое подчинение правилам критично для выживания. Техника безопасности не может быть нарушена. Если вы видите, что кто-то может ее нарушить НЕМЕДЛЕННО остановите его любым возможным способом. Помните, если этого не сделаете вы, то никто не выживет

4\. В нашем обществе не будет права силы, мы последние люди, и мы сделаем все, чтобы не повторить событий, которые к этому привели

5\. Мы смотрим друг за другом, и только мы можем это сделать. Будьте внимательны, не бойтесь ложной тревоги

6\. У нас нет частного и личного, мы единый организм, объединенный единой целью и ничто не сможет это изменить, пока мы будем едины

7\. Здоровое общество состоит из здоровых членов и кроме нас никто об этом не позаботится. Саморегуляция это всё. Заданный распорядок способствует поддержанию здоровья

8\. Структура важная для правильного функционирования общества. Цветы не растут раньше веток, а ягоды раньше цветов. Вы нужны именно там, где вы находитесь и все, что вы делаете, где бы вы ни были, идет в зачет всеобщего блага

9\. У нас нет нужды, нищеты и болезней, нет страданий и печалей и это то, что мы сохраним, как высшую духовную ценность

10\. Нашу безопасность и наше процветание можем обеспечить только мы сами, и Верховный Лидер направляет нас по пути благоденствия

Каждый следит за соседом, чтобы занять его место. Не показывай своих чувств и тебя не схватят. Не доноси на соседей, и они не донесут на тебя. Не подвергай сомнению, и ты сможешь выжить. Те четверо, которые покончили с собой, никто даже не знает их имен. Они нигде не записаны. У них нет могилы. Тела пошли на переработку, а о причинах никто не спрашивал. Все просто закрыли глаза так же, как на то, что живут внутри серо-зеленого купола посреди бескрайнего ледяного океана. Никто не смотрит туда, где стоят заводы. В поселке нет зданий выше двух этажей и только Верховный или те, кому он позволит, могут подняться, чтобы оглядеть окрестности. Они использовали для этого специальную платформу, чем-то похожую на вертолет.

Наверху не было ничего интересного, кроме ощущения замкнутости. Казалось бы, у платформы нет даже перил и в воздухе это должно было быть похоже на адреналиновую свободу, но чем выше, тем сильнее давил купол. Она понимала, почему никто больше не смотрит в небо. Казалось, что все в этом мире настолько крошечное, что любой мимо проходящий может наступить, не заметив, и разрушить хрупкое равновесие. Случайно сжать чуть сильнее и шарик лопнет, а вмести с ним весь порядок, хаос, и те жалкие надежды, которые ещё оставались. Но ей все равно нравилось приходить туда. Наверное, именно там она и поняла, как можно сбежать.

Она не показывала признаков отчаяния или недовольства. Выглядела как всегда эффектно и уверено. У неё все было хорошо. Она ждала. Не одну ночь, а несколько недель, чтобы эпизод с баром все забыли. Просто однажды надела то самое идеально красное платье, запустила платформу и прыгнула до того, как та закончила подниматься.

***

_Перед глазами плыло. Бесконечные зеркальные лабиринты, обрывки халатов, руки в перчатках, шапки и прозрачные очки, какие-то черные силуэты – все это множится, отражается дробится._

_— Она еще спит, — чей-то голос._

_Кто-то берет за руку, поднимает её и кладет. Теплая ладонь. Кажется, что тела не существует._

_Опять отражения. Глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти хоть одну статичную точку, начинает мутить, голова кружится и ужасно болит, спазм в горле. Нет, все прошло, надо было только открыть глаза, боже, как же ярко. Что-то не так. Светло, никого нет. ТИХО! Нет постоянного фонового гула. Руки, мышцы сокращаются, но ничего не происходит, точно — пристегнуты к кровати. Капельница. Голова будто чугунная, но можно поднять ее достаточно, чтобы это увидеть. По разные стороны. Ноги скрыты под одеялом, но тоже не двигаются. Кхе, кхе, кажется, пропал голос. Почему все крутится?_

***

Она пыталась говорить, позвать на помощь, изо всех сил рвать ремни на руках и ногах. Приподнялась, подняла голову и упала обратно. В комнате никого не было. Приглушенный свет, её кровать, приборы, тишина. Нет окон. В дальнем углу журнальный столик, на нем букет, рядом пустое кресло. Она пыталась расслабится и уснуть, закрыла глаза, дышала медленно и глубоко, у нее почти получилось, когда ручка двери начала поворачиваться.

Эта палата вызвала у неё воспоминания и кошмары. Ей казалось, что она снова переживала всю свою жизнь. Открывала глаза и оказывалась в одной из палат своего прошлого, когда её лечили в первый раз, накачивали препаратами до состояния овоща, она не могла удержать слюну во рту и медсестра заботливо вытирала ей подбородок. Она так и не узнала, кто её сдал и почему. Или, когда её забрали во второй раз, гипнотерапия, трудотерапия, водотерапия и грязетерапия, терапия, терапия, терапия, это было слишком похоже на тюрьму. Больше она не попадалась и предпочитала не вспоминать.

Палата, в которой она рожала Пенни. Свою первую чудесную девочку. Она была такой красивой! Крошечная, розовая, протягивали к ней ручки, её первый крик был такой живой, такой здоровый, но Пенни забрали, потому что психически больным нельзя иметь детей. Ей всегда казалось очень ироничным, что все дети нового мира с её геномом. Она помнила это чувство невероятного облегчения и счастья, когда первый раз увидела свою малышку. Заметила, что начала плакать и снова закрыла глаза, пытаясь уснуть.

Она смогла пережить Событие, не потому что сразу побежала в бункер, а из-за того бешеного человека, которого убил Чарли. Она была вся в крови и не могла сказать, ранена или нет, потому оказалась на медицинском этаже, когда последний удар задел бункер. Её осмотрели и оставили отдохнуть. Никого рядом не было, все люди, особенно врачи, были нужны на верхних этажах. Они выжили, да, но каждый получил достаточную дозу радиации. Даже Чарли. В своих речах потом он говорил, что они едины и он такой же, как они. Был таким же, пока не стал Верховным Лидером.

Она проснулась от кошмара, который продолжился наяву. Ей было так больно и страшно, что она не могла кричать и её мутило от ужаса. Перед глазами все плыло, руки и ноги в ремнях сводило судорогой. Ей казалось, что самый страшный кошмар и есть в том, чтобы просыпаться раз за разом и, преодолевая тошноту, засыпать снова.

У неё не было возможности считать время. На стене висели часы, но то, что они показывали не имело никакого отношения ко дню или ночи, она не знала, сколько уже здесь. Сутки? Неделю? Год? Все слилось в одну бесконечную смену сна и бодрствования. Будто её накачивали какими-то препаратами. Почти каждый раз, просыпаясь, она чувствовала засохшую слюну и слезы и не могла их убрать. Она не знала, когда её мыли, но это наверняка делали.

***

Однажды она просыпается счастливой. Глубоко вдыхает, еще раз. Немного пахнет летними цветами, кажется, что стоит открыть окно и зажужжат пчелы, подует ветер, зашелестят листья в настоящем лесу, который сразу за домой, из окна комнаты его видно. Если пройти насквозь, будет озеро, большое с удивительно холодной и чистой водой, очень глубокое, одним краем переходящее в болотце, где живут настоящие лягушки. Вдыхает еще раз и может различить запах другого человека. Прислушивается — да, слышит его дыхание. Улыбается, будто сейчас повернется и обнимет того, кто спит с ней рядом. Поворачивается, открывает глаза и видит все ту же палату. Свежий букет в углу, теплый свет, в кресле сидит Верховный Лидер. Читает что-то на планшете.

— О! Ты проснулась! Чудесно, я зашел сказать...

У нее перехватывает дыхание. Горят ладони, лицо, она покраснела. Испугалась, застыдилась, испытала облегчение, сжалась, закрылась руками, ладони влажные. Накрывается одеялом с головой, тут же снимает его, садится.

— Я больше не привязана. — говорит вслух и пугается своего голоса. Звучит, как будто из глухого тоннеля.

— Это было только для твоей безопасности. Ты же понимаешь.

Она кивает. Конечно, она понимает. Он заговорил с ней первый раз за много лет. Он пришел её навестить. Он за неё волнуется и хочет, чтобы она была в безопасности. Она смотрит на него, широко открыв глада и затаив дыхание.

— Я думаю, что ты уже можешь вернутся домой. Мы сделали ремонт, надеюсь, тебе понравится. Немного освежили твои комнаты, они были слишком мрачными. А, ещё мы наконец-то расчистили пригород. Посадим там лес, тебе нравится? — Встает и подходит к кровати.

— Да, да, конечно, лес — это прекрасно. — Говорить все еще получается с трудом. — Это будет просто замечательно.

Она очень хочет улыбнутся, наверное, ей даже удается, потому что он останавливается рядом с кроватью и смотрит прямо ей в глаза. Он выглядит, как выглядел тогда, такой родной, близкий, знакомый, человечный. Он отложил ради неё свой планшет и просто пришел, просто стоит рядом.

— Я… — он замешкался.

— Не надо ничего говорить.

— Прости, что не могу сказать сейчас «я люблю тебя», я не знаю, почему ты это сделала, я очень волновался, но рад, что сейчас тебе лучше. Мы обязательно с этим справимся вместе.

Она говорит что-то, как-то оправдывается, но он уже уходит, она пытается идти за ним, но он закрывает за собой дверь. Она счастлива. Он снова с ней. Он её любит. Все было не просто так. Она уверена, что все будет по-другому, они снова будут вместе, она больше никогда не будет одинока. Может они даже снова попытаются завести ребенка, настоящего, а не из пробирки.

Она танцует.

***

_Они действительно посадили лес, я была на открытии. Немного жалко наш бар, но в нем не осталось ничего кроме воспоминаний. К тому же, он сказал, что это к лучшему. Он был прекрасен. Нес какую-то восхитительную чушь о том, что получилось очистить землю и мы сможем выращивать на ней еду, про какие-то открытия ученых, которые помогут расширить наш купол. Он даже посмотрел на меня и взял за руку! Сказал, что мы сможем воплотить все наши мечты, даже самые смелые, главное не сдаваться и заботится о себе. Привел меня в пример, сказал, что новые витамины сделали из меня совершенно другого человека. И он прав. Я наконец-то счастлива._


End file.
